Just Like Kids
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Beastboy and accidentally turns himself, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire into preschoolers with Raven's spellbook. Raven has to watch over them until she can figure out how to turn them back. She also has to take care of the titan's heroic duties by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Don't expect much from this preview, its pretty short.

...once upon a time...

Beastboy looked to his left, then his right. No one was there.

Raven was in the kitchen reading as Robin and Cyborg played video games and Starfire cheered them on.

Suddenly Racen jumped up and shrieked. Then the electricity went out and came back on again.

"I was so close to winning!" Cyborg complained. The video game had reset in the very short down time it had been off.

Robin ignored him and turned his attention to Raven, who was breathing quickly and looking around at the ceiling cautiously.

"It was probably just a tripped circuit." he said. Raven shook her head.

"Just before the power flickered I felt..."

"What did you feel?" he asked with genuin curiosity. Cyborg and Starfire had now tuned in to the other two's conversation.

"I felt, i felt..." she stammered.

"Spit it out girl!" Cyborg said.

"I felt a disturbance." she said, wide eyed.

It suddenly got quiet, then-

"Hahaha!" Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing.

"I do not understand," Starfire said innocently, " did she tell " the joke"?"

Robin was calming down so he answered her, "That's a line from a movie. It's funny because Raven said it. Understand?"

"Oh I see!" Starfire said, then she frowned, "I actually do not understand." she held up a finger. Robin sighed. Getting into detail with Starfire would ony make her more confused.

"I'm serious." Raven said. Cyborg and Robin fell over laughing again, " Shut up! I seriously feel like something bad happened."

Robin and Cyborgs faces turned serious.

"What kind of disturbance?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head again, "It's hard to tell, but it feels like a magical force has been activated. And it is extremely close."

"Why would something magical happen so close-" Robin said then he stopped.

"What?" said cyborg.

Robin face was filled with horror, "Where is Beastboy?" he asked to everyone.

Cyborg shrugged. No one else said anything.

"Where is the closest supply of magical and interdimmentional artifacts?" he said dirrectly at Raven. Her eyes widened.

"My room." She whispered. Robin rushed towards Raven's room with Starfire and Cyborg close behind him. Raven just stood there in shock. "What. did. Beastboy. do?" she asked outloud.

...

"Beastboy?" Robin knocked on Raven's door, "Beastboy?" Robin put his ear to the door and heard a wooshing sound on the other side.

Robin quickly typed in the code to get into Raven's room. The door mechanically opened, revealing a large blindingly bright void. The three titans began to feel them selves getting sucked in.

"Beastboy!"Cyborg yelled in anger.

Starfire tried to fly away, put the pull was too strong. She gradually was sucked back. Cyborg had wrenched his fingers into the wall and now his feet were suspended behind him. Robin was clinging to the edge of Raven's door. Starfire was now completely in Raven's room and inches from the void. She grabbed Robin's foot in an attempt to not get sucked in. Cyborg let go with one hand and extended it to Robin.

"Here!" cyborg shouted. Robin struggled to let just one hand go without losing his grip. But he eventually was able to grab Cyborg's hand. Now Cyborg was griping the wall wig one hand while supporting Robin who was holding his other hand, and Starfire who was desperately trying to hold on to Robin.

"I cannot hold on any longer!" Starfire screamed. Then one of her hands lost its grip and her other hand was slipping, She began to sob and was now holding on by one finger. "Goodbye, Robin!" she called as she was sucked into the bright white portal.

"Starfire! Noooooooooo!" Robin screamed, then he began to try to release Cyborgs grip on him, "Let- rrr- me go!" he cried as he freed himself and was also pulled into the void.

"You idiot!" Cyborg called after him. Then the wall that cyborg had been holding onto was torn out of place and Cyborg became the third to get sucked in.

Raven came just in time to see cyborg get sucked into her room. She ran to her door but before she could do anything she felt like she was falling towards the mass before her. She tried to grab on to anything, but unsuccessfully. She was halfway in the portal when she cried, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and a black aura enveloped the room.

Raven had her eyes clamped shut and she felt like she was being twirled through a tornado. Then it stopped.

Raven landed on the floor with her eyes still closed tight.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked to see what had caused it and found herself staring into big blue eyes.

"Have you seen my mommy?" the boy whom the blue eyes belonged to asked her. He had messy blonde hair and was wearing Beastboy's uniform.

"I don't-" she started then another preschool aged child came up to her.

it was a little girl with green eyes, orange skin, and red hair. She looked a bit like-

"Starfire?" Raven said.

"ruft'ar!" the girl replied.

"I think I got lost. Where is the circus?" a second boy with black hair asked her.

"oh Azar!" Raven sighed dramatically, "What did he do?" then she saw one of her spell books open on the ground. Raven read the page it was on, "Aging spells?" she said, "Beastboy I swear if you weren't a toddler right now I'd kill you."

the blonde boy just stared at her, sucking his thumb. "Your pretty." he said.

"Flattery won't work, Beastboy."

"I'm not called Beastboy." the boy said.

"Sure you are. And that's Starfire, that's Robin, aaaand," she scanned the room for the fourth kid and found him in her bathroom squirting shaving cream on the mirror, "That's Cyborg."

"Nah- uh! I'm Garfield!" he yelled.

"oops..." little Cyborg said innocently. Raven saw a glimpse of her good towel in the toilet.

"glor'go raf'tu! Klorball glirgle'dre!" Starfire shouted. Then she shot Raven's bed with her starbolts.

"hey!" said Raven.

Robin was going through his utility belt which he had shed because it was too big for him now, "Woah! This is so cool!" he shrieked with delight holding up a knife.

"Don't touch that!" Raven said using her powers to take the knife from his grip. Beastboy was climbing on her bookshelf, Cyborg was throwing toilet paper everywhere and Starfire had ripped her bathroom door off of it's hinges, "That's it! Get the hell out of my room!"

The three boys got quiet.

"She said the 'H' word." one of them whispered.

"get out." raven repeated calmly trying to hold in her anger.

The boys sadly filed out like dogs with their tails between their legs and Starfire followed when she saw them leaving.

"I NEED to find a reverse for this spell!" she said the herself. Then she heard a boom coming from the kitchen, "and fast!" she added.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I did something recently that I should have done long ago that I shall never ever regret. I deleted one of my was never good. I just feel better knowing I'm proud of all my stories now. Especially this one:)...

Raven sat with her legs crossed on what should be a bed. Unfortunately a young alien blew it into pieces earlier. She meditated. Raven had a pretty good grip on the situation. She knew Beastboy had tried out a spell and it aged him and the other three backwards. From what she could tell, they had no memories of the Titans. They only knew what they knew when they were that young. Aging spells can be tricky, though. If she wanted to turn them back she would have to be careful to make sure they got their memories back as well. A minuscule mistake could put a four year old in a teenager's body.

"Hey lady?" Raven heard. She looked towards the door to find the young Cyborg looking at her.

"What?" she replied, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I'm scared. I found a phone so I tried to call my mommy but I heard a voice on the other side say her phone was disconnected." he whimpered, trying to sound brave by not crying.

"Your mother is dead." Raven stated without thinking.

His lip began to quiver, "You- Your lying!" he said.

Raven didn't know how to respond. She knew she shouldn't have said that to him. For one he was a little kid, and two at his age his mother was still alive. In fact she decided it wasn't good to tell any of them about their future. It could screw the space time continuum.

"Your right," Raven said, "Of course I'm lying. She just, uhhhh, you know," Raven fumbled with words. She had to think of a good reason to assure all of them that nothing was going on, "This is your new daycare. Yeah, in fact it's daycare camp! You get to stay here over night for a while." she lied.

Cyborg was no longer on the verge of tears, "Really? Cool I love camp!"

Raven let out a sigh of relief, "okay good now how about you go find Starfire, Beastboy and Robin and bring them here so we can, uh, discuss camp rules. Okay Cyborg? Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, my name's not Cyborg," he said quietly, "I'm Victor!"

Raven stared at him,"Seriously?" she asked.

"Umm, yes." Cyborg replied.

"Okay, Victor -"

"Mommy calls me Vic." he interjected.

"Whatever, Vic, go find the other three and bring them back here, without touching anything. And make sure -"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The red warning lights lit up Raven's room. Raven heard the other two boys screaming from fright nearby and a crash, probably Starfire shooting something else.

"Just go find the others and don't go anywhere, don't touch anything, and don't look at anything!" Raven ordered as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"kaaay!" Vic replied.

Raven phased through the door to the living room, "Good, none of them are here," she said. She flew to the main computer and found that Doctor Light was disrupting an oil drill off the coast nearby. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Azar it's not Slade." she knew Doctor light was no problem for her alone.

Raven teleported herself to the scene of the crime. She saw nothing immediately wrong when she got there.

"Maybe the crime monitor is broken." Raven suggested to herself.

Raven still felt on edge. The crime monitor had never messed up before.

Then Raven heard a creak. Then she felt a presence, as if it was right on top of her. She looked up just in time to see a dozen metal beams falling towards her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed, while covering her head.

Raven was shaking with fear, as she peaked out from under her arm. The beams were suspended in air by her black energy. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked around to find her attacker.

"Mm hehehehee. Ahahaha!" a voice laughed hysterically behind Raven.

Raven instinctively hurled a beam towards where the sound came from.

She heard the clank of the beam against the ground then another maniacal laugh.

" I won't be taken down that easily, Raven." Doctor Light came out of the shadows, donning midnight blue armor and a silver cape.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "A new suit won't protect you, Doctor Light." Raven said as she began to stretch and grow and large black arms began to extend from under her cloak. Doctor light just smiled.

"You fail to realize, Raven, that this is more than just a new suit, it's a new lifestyle," Raven shrunk back to normal and waited for him to continue, "As I sat in jail wondering how I could ever overcome your darkness with my light I realized that maybe I didn't have to be light. So I disowned my light attire and began to work to harvest the darkness for my power, I even made a new friend-" he pointed behind Raven and she suddenly felt another presence, a presence she new all to well, "-Slade."

...Back at the tower...

Vic had assembled the three others in the kitchen. The girl, whose name they did not know, was flying around shooting anything that lit up or moved. The dark haired boy who had told Vic his name was Dick was staring at the girl.

"This is so cool. We get to have a real live mutant in our camp!" Dick said.

"Too bad we can't tell her to stop. She's gonna be in so much trouble with the camp counselor." the boy whose name was Gar said.

"What should we call her?" Vic asked, pointing to the girl in question.

"How bout Suzy?" Gar suggested.

"She has super powers so she has to have a super power name, dummy." Dick said.

"Your a dummy, dummy!" Gar said. Then Dick began to flail his arms around in front of him and walking forward. Gar then began flailing his arms in front of him as well, and walking backwards.

Eventually Gar had walked all the way to the wall, and he walked straight back against a button that was on the wall. He and Dick stopped fighting and watched as the doors just inches away from them opened and they heard a ding.

"Cool! Elevator!" Gar shouted, he rushed into it. The other two boys were exited as well so they also got in and the girl simply followed them.

"I call pushing the button!" Vic said. He looked at the buttons, but they weren't numbers or letters. They were pictures. One was a red plus sign, another was a picture of a dumbbell, but one caught Vic's eye in particular. It was a car, "I love cars!" he shouted with delight and he pushed the button. The doors hissed shut and the three felt the elevator going down.

Dick was again staring at the girl. She was staring strait ahead at the doors.

"Where are you from?" he asked her. She just continued staring at the wall, "Hey," Dick grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand, "Can you understand me?" he asked slowly. She looked at his hand to his face. Then she grabbed his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall with his feet hanging and kissed him.

"Ewewww!" Vic and Gar both shouted in unison. The girl let him go and Dick just stood blushing and beaming for a few moments. Then he realized what had just happened.

"Blech!" he gagged and wiped his tongue off with his hands, "yuck! Cooties!"

"I am Koriandr of the planet Tamaran."

"Dicky and Kori sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g! First comes live, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Gar chanted.

"Shut up!" Dick shouted.

"You said the S word!" Gar screamed.

"Look!" Vic interrupted. Dick and Gar then noticed the doors were open. Vic was standing with his mouth agape, staring at the machine before him. It was the T-Car. Vic circled around it, doing double takes on all the cool features. Little did he know that one day he would create that car.

"Wow," Dick said, "This is the coolest car I've ever saw!"

"Isn't it?" Vic said. He then opened the door and got in the driver seat. The others followed suit and Dick took the front seat while Gar and Kori took the back.

Vic got on his knees so he could see over the steering wheel.

"neeeeeeeerrrrrrooooo vrrrrrrroooooooom beeee beeee!" he pretended to be driving a race car,"Victor to base, we need more power!" he looked at all the buttons and saw one that was a picture of the car with speed lines. He reached out to push it but Dick grabbed his arm.

"You don't know what that does!" Dick protested.

"The cars not on, stupid." Dick reluctantly let go and Vic pushed the button.

"Autopilot on." a robotic voice informed them. Dick gave Vic a dirty look.

"Your in so much trouble!"

"Downloading mission coordinates. Three. Two."

"oops."

"One."

AN- Kay I know what your wondering. What happened to Raven? And What will happen to the kids when the car takes them to the scene of the crime? And I just wanted to tell you that I am wondering the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Three, two,"

"oops."

"One."

"Quick! Make sure you buckled up!" Dick yelled as the engine roared to life and the car, on it's own, began to drive Itself down ramps and into a tunnel. They all began to whimper as they got lower below ground, and the light began to fade, and the car began to speed up.

Gar was the only one with his eyes open at that point. He stuck his head slightly out the window and screamed into the darkness, "This is the coolest ride ever!"

Then they all noticed a light at the end of the tunnel, and before they knew it, the car was launched into the air, just by the extreme force that accumulated with the extreme speed at which it was going. It landed in a large field and continued speeding on at top speed. It drove until it hit pavement then it drove past all other drivers until it had driven to a coastline just outside city limits. The four passengers began to scream as the car headed straight for the water towards an oil drill. They all closed their eyes and anticipated their watery grave. But instead they were all ejected from their seats where they landed safely on the drill platform.

"Let's do that again!" Gar shrieked with excitement. Vic was jumping up and down happily, Dick was swaying back and forth while staring at the car on the shore and Koriandr had found amusement shooting star bolts at the water.

"What are you doing here?" They all turned to find their "camp councilor" limping towards them, with blood seeping from the corner of of her mouth and from her nose.

"I'm sorry!" Dick said quickly, "It was his fault." he pointed at Vic.

"Well, well." a calm, yet menacing voice said from the shadows, "I see that the titans have some family business to take care of. Unfortunately I was never even fond of my own kin." Slade stepped from the shadows, "Hello young titans, remember me?" they all shook their heads, "Well that's a pity. But I'll still give you something you won't soon forget"

He ran towards the young Robin but Raven flew in front of him.

"Stay away from them!" Raven put a shield around herself and her teammates. Slade laughed as Doctor light emerged and used his dark-based powers to overwhelm Raven, who was forced to put down her force field. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head in an attempt to overcome the darkness that Light was omitting. Slade kicked her to the side and grabbed Dick by the front of his shirt.

"Don't worry. I'll make the best of your new childhood, and hopefully, so will you. Doctor!" Slade called and Doctor Light lifted his cape and sucked first Slade and Dick, then himself into it, disappearing.

"Robin!" Raven screamed. She ran to where he had disappeared a collapsed on the ground,"No..." she said quietly, "No!" she pounded her fist into- or rather- onto the ground then screamed in pain.

"Hey." a tiny voice said from behind Raven. It was Vic "You can save him right? You have super powers. You can save him right? Right?"

"Sorry, Victor. I can't save him. And if I can't save him then there is no point in trying to help the rest of you. See, you guys are in the future. Beas- I mean Gar, got into my stuff and said a spell that turned you all into kids. You guys used to be my age, you had super powers too. We were a team, and we were friends, and we were a family. But If I can't save Robin there's no point in doing anything because reality is going to be altered."

"Um," Gar said, "I'm hungry. Can we have some hot dogs?"

Raven sighed and stood up. There was no point trying to explain any of it to them. They were too young to understand.

Victor said, "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing, probably. You and Gar will never get your super powers and Robin, I mean Richard, will be brought up evil."

"No. He's my friend," Gar said, "He won't be evil."

"Didn't you listen, dummy? It's her fault. She doesn't want to save him!" Vic pointed to Raven.

"I never said I didn't want to-"

"Then why not?" Gar whined.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Victor exclaimed.

"No!" Raven shouted, "I can't even defeat Doctor Light by myself anymore. How can I defeat him and Slade, one of my most persistent enemies?"

"You don't have to defeat them. You just have to rescue Dick. And me, Gar, and Koriandr will help you!"

Raven thought for a moment then said, "No. It's too risky. You guys could get killed, I could get killed, Slade could capture more of you guys."

"Well there's nothing to lose so why not?" Gar asked.

"Well," Raven thought. She new she would regret it, but since there really was nothing more to lose, she said, "okay. I can try to rescue him," Vic jumped with excitement,"But as soon as someone is put in danger I will abort the mission."

"Yes! We get to go on a super hero mission!"Gar squealed.

"I never said you guys were going! You don't understand. We wouldn't have a chance even if you three were teenagers and had your powers. It's been years and we never once really beat Slade. That's why I will go alone. I'll avoid confrontation wig Slade or anyone else besides Ro- I mean Richard. I will find him and teleport him back. Then I can try to change you all back into your teen selves."

Suddenly, Raven saw a portal begin to form in front of her. Believing it to be Doctor light, she quickly teleported herself and her young friends to the beach where she herded them into the T-car. Now, Raven was sixteen, but unlike normal sixteen year olds, the only thing she had ever learned how to drive was the T-ship.

"They're coming towards us!" Gar shouted from the backseat. Raven didn't even look back. She frantically tried to find some sort of instruction on the dash to put the car in autopilot. Thinking quickly, Raven telekinetically possessed the car and moved it forward with her will. She heard Vic scream before she even felt the grappling hook hit the car.

"They got us!" Vic yelled, and they could all feel the car being pulled backwards, "Can you just magically make us be back at the camp?" Vic asked.

"I can't focus enough to get the power to take all of you!" she replied, "Quick! Get out of the car!" she opened her door and jumped out as Koriandr, Garfield, and Victor did the same.

The three children huddled around Raven, and she had her back to their pursuers, holding her cloak open in front of them, prepared to protect. She heard them walking closer behind her. So she put up a force field, but was shocked to hear a certain voice groan when they ran into it...

"Gosh, Raven. I never did anything to you! And I would know." it was Cyborg, well, it looked like Cyborg... And Beastboy and Starfire were behind him along with... Was that Robin?

"Cyborg? Beastboy, Starfire... R-Robin?" Raven said, dumbfounded.

Cyborg smiled, something that had always comforted Raven.

"Well, yeah. Glad to see you recognize us. But I would like to present to you," he held his hands outward towards Beastboy, "Changeling," Changling turned into a mouse, then a lion, then a monkey, and back to himself, "And Nightwing," Nightwing gave the slightest wave of the hand, Cyborg continued, "We're from five years into the future. We heard you needed a little help so we had our favorite empath pop us back here to assist you." Raven's mouth was agape, or at least it was slightly open, but she still looked shocked.

"Tada!" Changling cheered. Same old Beast Boy.

"So," Raven started slowly, wondering how to react, "Why couldn't my future self come back with you guys?"

"Oh ho,"Changling chuckled, "You're-" Cyborg slapped a hand over his mouth. Raven looked at them questioningly.

Nightwing spoke up, "Look, Raven, you should know there are some time travel rules that just can't be broken. Everything that has and will happen Is written in stone, one continuous stone that is being read over and over again. And the stone just happens to say that none of us from the future will tell you about your future. There are many reasons that you couldn't come back with us. We can't tell you some of them but one we can tell you is that someone from the future needed to bring us back. It is close to impossible to send someone to the future from the time they are in. Therefor you cant send us back and Future You couldn't get us back either if she was in this time. So you, your future self is going to pull us back to our time in five days. For right now, that's all you can know." Raven's head was spinning with questions and confusion so Cyborg cut in.

"To put what he said in simpler terms, we have five days to save Lil' Robin and get our past selves back to their own age and you are not allowed to hear anything of your future from us directly."

"Okay, so you guys have technically all ready lived through this," she gesture to the little titans, "So we don't even need to come up with a plan or anything. Right?" Raven frowned a Starfire shook her head.

Starfire took Raven's shoulder and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I must tell you without my young self and young Cyborg and young Beastboy hearing. We must erase their minds before they are returned to their normal age."

"Why?" Raven whispered back.

Starfire pulled away and spoke cripticly, "It has already happened, and so it shall be."

Changeling sighed, "We could talk to you for hours about time travel, but the truth is is that the only person we know who really gets it is your future self so you can just wait and you'll figure it out."

Cyborg shook his head, "I know your probably overwhelmed right now but we really just need to get the tots back to the tower and get them to bed. Then we can talk strategy."

"Awwww, i don't wanna go to bed!" Little Gar whined, "I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna!" he whailed.

Little Vic yawned, "I'm not a tot! I'm a big boy! I wear underwear!"

Cyborg looked to Changeling and gave him a pleading look.

Changeling rolled his eyes and knelt down to the little titans' height, "Have you guys ever ridden on a dinosaur?" he asked enthusiastically..

He turned into a pterodactyl and the two boys said in unison, "Cool!"

The fought with each other for the spot in front, which Vic ultimately won. Changeling then began to fly away towards the tower.

"Star," Cyborg said, "Why don't you take yourself home and me, Nightwing, and Raven will take the car."

Starfire nodded and spoke to herself in Tameranean to which her young self nodded and took flight, following Starfire as she began to fly away.

Cyborg looked over at the T-car, "God, I will tell you one thing Raven, that you need to tell me, you know, once this is all over. Tell me 'Don't even think about turning the car into a convertible'."

Raven raised both her eyebrows in question, but said, "Alright. Should we head back to the tower?"

"Not yet." Nightwing said darkly, "We have to make a few stops first..."

T-T...T-T

GOD! it's been a while. Sorry. Hope the length makes up for it. Just so you know, Future Raven is pregnant and that's why she couldn't travel back in time. Because according to my view on time travel, pregnant women can't travel throughout time. Oh and by "We have to make a few stops first..." Nightwing meant that they have to pick up some more people to help them out. Also, I am planning to work faster. I go on fanfiction every day but never feel comfortable publishing anything, and I don't know why. Anyways, I won't beg you to review this story, but please at least check out my new OneShot. One Ceiling Fan, One Hot Night, OneShot.


End file.
